Shoved Aside
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Post ep fic. "Why does that book mean so much to you...why is it more important than us?" Greg has been neglecting his friends for his book but he's about to learn that success comes at a price, a price much higher than he expected. Better summary inside.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI, if I did then Greg Sanders would be mine! All right belong to CBS, yada, yada, yada. I do however own Lexxi Seymour.

A/N: This story is set after the season 8 episode 'Case of the cross dressing carp' but imagining Greg is only twenty six and Lexxi is twenty five. It is a Greg/Lexxi story (also known as Greg/other).

SUMMARY: Greg is still working on his book but just before he left the lab with Catherine's mother, he had to go to the locker room. He finds Lexxi and she accuses him of putting his book before his friends. He brushes off her statement and goes to the restaurant, deciding to take Catherine's mother out for a drink afterwards. He is shocked when Lexxi is at the same bar and a guy tries to make a move on her and, realising that she was right, he tries to put things right but is it too late for Greg and Lexxi's friendship?

WARNING: Contains a few swear words and reference to attempted rape but nothing too graphic.

TITLE: Shoved Aside

XxxoxxX

"Great, well I just need to get some stuff out of my locker and then we can go." Greg looked at Catherine's mother and smiled. He knew that Catherine would kill him when she found out about what he was doing but he needed to get some more information for his book and she was providing the perfect opportunity for him to do so.

"Ok, well I'll wait for you in the reception then." She smiled at him and he nodded then she left the room.

Sara looked at him wide-eyed, her mouth slightly open in shock; she couldn't believe that Greg had just done that. "You just asked Catherine's mother out to dinner!"

"I only asked her because I needed information for my book, I don't fancy her or anything." She just shook her head and looked down at the floor. "What?"

"Greg, you're using her." Her morals had taken over and Greg readied himself for the lecture which he knew was coming. "You've just asked that woman out to dinner, and it's not just any woman I might add; it's Catherine's mom."

"She knows that I'm doing it to get information, she knows it means nothing. I mean come on Sara; I'm a bit young for her." He tried to defend himself from her accusations, she was making him out to be a jerk and he really wasn't.

"Just be careful because Catherine is not the sort of person you want to get on the wrong side of." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Relax; I know what I'm doing." He turned and left the room, walking out into the corridor and heading for the locker room. When he walked in, he found Lexxi getting her stuff out of her locker. "Hey Lex."

She turned and looked at him. "Hey, nice hat." He smiled at her and thanked her for the compliment. "I'm glad you came in here, there's something I meant to ask you."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he opened his locker. "And what would that be?"

"Have you finished your shift yet?" She silently prayed that he had, otherwise her next question was going to fall on deaf ears.

"Yeah, I finished hours ago but I thought I might as well make myself useful so I helped Sara and Ronnie on their case." He looked at her questioningly, urging her to continue.

"Oh cool, well I was just wondering if you wanted to go for pizza or somethin'. I haven't seen much of you for the past few weeks thanks to Ecklie and his stupid 'priority' cases and you've been busy with your book so...what d'you say?" She smiled nervously at him and he sighed.

"Lex I can't, I'm really sorry but I've just asked Catherine's mom if she wants to go to dinner with me." Her eyes widened and he couldn't help but laugh as she had the same reaction that Sara had just had.

"That's just sick! I mean she's what, like forty years older than you? Why the hell would you…ugh…serious problems Greg, serious problems." He laughed at her and she glared at him. "I'm glad you find it funny because Catherine won't!"

"Would you calm down…I asked her…" She interrupted him, not wanting to hear why he had asked a woman that was not only the best part of forty years older than him but the woman that was one of his best friend's mother.

"I don't very much care why you asked her! How do you think Catherine's going to react? She'll have your bloody head, that's how she's going to react! Did you ever stop to think about how Catherine is going to feel when she finds out? And what about Lindsey…how wills he feel when she realises that 'Uncle Greggy' is dating grandma?" Her voice suddenly went high pitched as her breathing turned erratic. "Never mind how Grissom will react!" He smiled at her, finding the look strangely cute on her.

"Would you stop talking for one second?" She fell silent but looked at him intently. "I asked her to get information for my book." It finally clicked and her mouth opened, forming an 'o' as she realised his intentions towards the woman. "See, there's nothing sick about it."

She snapped out of her daydream like state and glared at him, anger swirling in her hazel eyes. "Yes there is, you're using her to get what you want; that is sick Greg. I thought you were better than that."

"Lex, don't be like this. I'm not using her, she told me she had information and I asked her if she wanted to go to dinner to discuss it. She knows what my intentions are so I'm not exactly lying to her, am I?"

She reluctantly shook her head. "I guess not, I just don't wanna see anyone get hurt; you don't deserve that, she doesn't deserve that and poor Catherine and Lindsey are the innocent ones in this."

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "No one is getting hurt, I promise. This is just while I finish my book."

"Why is that book so important?" She looked up him with questioning eyes which looked sad.

"What do you mean?" Her question confused him, had he given her the impression that it was really important?

"That book. Why is it so much more important than us?" Her voice was filled with sorrow and something else which Greg couldn't quite place.

"What are you talking about? More important than whom?" He looked at her, genuine confusion in his eyes.

She lowered her eyes to look at her 'Converse' clad feet. "More important than Catherine, more important than Sara…more important than me."

His eyes filled with horror which quickly changed to disbelief. "It isn't." She gave a short, bitter laugh and he slid one finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "It isn't more important."

She pulled away from him and walked over to one of the benches, sitting on the end and staring at the wall. "Then why do you keep brushing us off to work on it?"

"I'm not…look can we have this conversation later, I have to go and meet Lily for dinner?"

"See, once again I come in second to a book." The hurt was evident in her voice but when he looked at her eyes, he could see it there too. He felt bad but this book was important to him.

"Lexxi, please don't do this to me." He begged her and she stood up.

"Forget it Greg, I know the way this works; the book comes first. Have fun with Lily."

"Well why don't we do something tomorrow night? It's my night off, we could go watch a movie or somethin'." She shook her head.

"Can't, I'm working tomorrow night. Grissom asked me if I'd do a few extra hours and I said 'yes'."

"Ok, how about tomorrow afternoon then?" He raised his eyebrows and she shook her head again. "Why, you washing your hair?"

"No, I'm looking after my neighbours little girl until three and then I start work at four."

"Day after tomorrow?"

"I don't think so Greg, I'm not gonna be your friend when it's convenient for the both of us; it isn't fair on me and it isn't fair on you. I'm sorry Greg, take care of yourself and have fun tonight." She smiled a sad smile at him and walked out of the locker room.

He sighed and took his coat out of his locker then closed it and walked out of the room. He walked into the reception and over to Lily. "Sorry, I got talking to someone; you ready to go?"

"Yes, so where are we going for dinner?" Greg smiled at her and offered his arm, she took it and they left the building as he told her about a great new restaurant he had found.

XxxoxxX

It had been a nice dinner but not very informative in Greg's opinion which was why he head decided to take her to a bar afterwards. They sat at a table in the corner of the room, he desperately tried to get information out of her but it was no use, she was too busy talking about her granddaughter. He looked around the bar, the boredom sinking in but he smiled when he spotted Lexxi stood by the bar. His smile fell however when a tall man with dark hair walked over to her and put his hand on her lower back. He stared at them in shock, she had never mentioned a boyfriend to him before and if he was being honest, the thought of her in another man's arms made him jealous.

"Everything ok Gregory?" He looked back at his 'date' for the evening and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry; just thought I saw a friend." She nodded and he took a final glance at the bar before turning his attention back to Lily. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh well I was just talking about Lindsey's birthday." He inwardly sighed but forced a smile.

XxxoxxX

"Would you excuse me for a second, I have to use the bathroom." He smiled at her and Lexxi headed for the bathroom, a smile on her face. She had finally found someone that noticed her for who she was and didn't just compare her to a character in the book he was writing.

He smirked to himself; finally he had found someone gullible enough to fall for his chat-up lines. He had a feeling tonight was his lucky night and he laughed as he poured the powder into her drink and stirred it with a cocktail mixer, unaware that Greg Sanders was watching him from the corner of the room.

When she walked back out, she took a sip of her drink and smiled at him. "So, do you umm…wanna go back to my place when we've finished these?" She wasn't desperate, no matter what anyone said but she couldn't silence the voices in her head; the voices telling her that all the time he'd be kissing her, she'd be thinking of someone else…someone who didn't care.

"Yeah, sounds great." He smiled at her and she returned it, knowing that the voices in her head were right.

XxxoxxX

"Would you excuse me for a sec', I just need to go to the bathroom." She nodded and he stood up and walked over to the bar. He came up behind Lexxi and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who."

"I thought I told you Greg, our friendship won't work." He dropped his hands to his sides, dejected and hurt but not willing to give up.

"Just give me two minutes, that's all I'm asking for." She said nothing. "Two minutes and then I'll walk out of your life for good if you want me to."

She smiled apologetically at Ben then turned around to face Greg. "Fine, two minutes and then I'm going home with Ben." She followed him over to the other side of the bar and sat on a bar stool, looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Don't go home with him, please don't go." He begged her but she wasn't falling for his puppy dog eyes.

"Why? Because your date didn't go as well as planned and now you won't let me have a nice evening?" He could hear the anger in her voice, anger that he had caused her to feel.

"No, because I saw him put something in your drink before." She stared at him for a few minutes then leaned forwards and slapped him across the face.

"Unbelievable! You can't stand to see me happy, your book turned out to be a failure so you take it out on me! Well not anymore you don't, we are over Greg Sanders!" Tears formed in her eyes and he looked away from her, unable to see her cry. "Goodbye Greg." She stood up and walked away from him, taking hold of Ben's hand and leading him out of the bar.

Greg ran back over to Lily, realising that he needed her help even more than he did before. "Lily, I need your help."

"What's the matter?" She looked up at him, hearing the desperation his voice.

"Lexxi's gone home with a total stranger and I saw him put something in her drink and she wouldn't believe me but I swear I saw him and…" He was frantic and Lily stood up, covering his mouth with her hand to silence him.

"Calm down Greg!" He did as she told him and tried to get his breathing back to normal. "Right, I've only had two glasses of wine tonight and you are in no fit state to drive; where does she live?" Greg gave her the address then handed over his car keys and followed her out of the bar.

XxxoxxX

Lexxi and Ben meanwhile, were back at Lexxi's apartment. "So, d'you want a drink?" She asked him from her spot on the end of the sofa.

"No, I want you though." His forwardness made her uncomfortable but she hadn't had a date in months so she wasn't about to push him away. He shuffled across the sofa and leaned in to kiss her. She joined her lips to his and kissed him back but when his hands slid to the buttons on her shirt, she tensed. "Come on babe, you were gagging for it when we back at the bar." His voice was low and snide in her ear.

She tried to fight him off but suddenly found that she wasn't strong enough. "What have you done to me?"

"I haven't done anything sweetness." He kissed her neck and tried to undo her buttons but couldn't because they were too small. "Goddamned Fuckin' buttons!" Eventually he got frustrated and pulled it open, sending buttons scattering in different directions. She sobbed and begged him to let her go but couldn't push him off because off the dizziness that was taking her over. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you…after all you want this as much as I do. You were begging for it bitch."

"Please, just let me go." He shook his head and pushed her into the sofa as she struggled against him. He flicked open the button on her black pants and started to pull down the zipper as she screamed and sobbed, pleading for help and hoping that one of her neighbours would save her.

"Get off her! Put your hands in the air and step away from her!" Lexxi looked up, trying to focus her eyes and saw Brass, Catherine and Grissom in the doorway. Ben made no effort to move away from her so Catherine walked forwards and told him again to leave Lexxi alone. "I said away from her, you sick bastard!"

He stood when he realised that Catherine meant business and stepped back as Brass walked over to him and cuffed his hands behind his back. Lexxi looked up at Catherine who rushed over to her and took off her jacket, draping it over Lexxi's shoulders to cover her up. "Are you alright? Please tell me we got here in time."

Lexxi nodded, trying to clear her head and get rid of the dizziness. "How did you…" She couldn't finish because of the tears that started escaping her eyes and trailing down her face accompanied by wailing sobs.

Catherine pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Shh, come on its ok." She tried to calm her down and when Lexxi finally quietened, Catherine continued. "Greg called us, he's on his way over here but he got stuck in traffic. He said he saw Ben put something in your drink." Lexxi looked up at her then at Brass who was escorting Ben out of the building.

"I slapped him, he hates me." She looked at the floor and Catherine gave her a gentle squeeze.

"No he doesn't, that boy adores you. If he hated you, he wouldn't have called us and told us to come over here." Catherine made sure that she remained calm and Grissom followed Brass outside. "Listen sweetheart, you'll have to make a statement about what happened." Lexxi nodded but sat in silence. Ten minutes later, Brass and Grissom came back in and Brass took her statement, not wanting her to leave the apartment again that night.

XxxoxxX

Brass had just finished taking her statement when the front door opened and a frantic Greg walked into the living room, followed by Lily. "Catherine, please tell me you made it in time." Lily looked at her daughter and Catherine reassured her. "Thank goodness, that boy has been going crazy; he threatened to walk it here at one point."

"Lexxi? Lexxi sweetheart, you ok?" Lexxi looked up at Greg, still slightly dazed and confused but managed to nod. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding onto her for dear life. She relaxed in his arms and sobbed into his chest as he held her. "Thank God you're ok." He kissed the top of her head and sighed, clearly relieved.

She snivelled before pulling back and looking at him. "W…what about your book?" She looked into his eyes sadly.

"Doesn't matter." He smiled, trying to reassure her that he meant it but she felt guilty. He raised his eyebrows, something which he always did when he was either thinking or nervous. "Really, it doesn't matter Lex. You're alright, that's all that matters."

"But it was so important to you." Everyone else in the room waited for his response. It was true, it was important to him and at some point he had brushed them all off to work on it.

"Yeah it was…but you're much more important to me Lexxi." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and Greg realised that they were still in the room. "What? That book certainly isn't worth losing a friend over." Everyone agreed before telling Lexxi that if she needed people to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, then all she had to do was call them. Greg gave Lexxi his blazer jacket so that she could give Catherine her coat back then apologised to Lily for the terrible night and she told him that maybe it had worked out for the best, except for Lexxi's attack. Catherine told Greg to look after her and Grissom gave them the night after off work before giving Lexxi a quick hug and leaving with Catherine, Lily and Brass. "You need to get changed." She nodded but said nothing, still in shock; the drugs still leaving her system. He stood up and picked her up then carried her into her bedroom and looked into her eyes. "Do you need any help?" She meekly nodded and he took his jacket and her blouse off her, his eyes never leaving hers. Then he moved to one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of her pyjamas. "Arms up." He instructed and she lifted her arms so that he could slide the top over her head. "Think you can manage the rest?" She nodded and he left the room, telling her that he was making her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Her voice came out as a whisper as she entered the kitchen five minutes later.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He joked with her, trying to help her relax a little.

"Vegas eat your heart out." She joked back, knowing that she'd be safe with Greg around. She walked over to him and jumped up onto one of the counters at the side of him, watching him pour hot water into her cup. "Listen, about what happened at the bar…"

He cut her off, knowing that she was trying to apologise. "Don't say it…don't say that your sorry." She thought that this was his way of rejecting her apology and looked down at the floor, ashamed of her behaviour. He moved to stand in front of her and slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Don't apologise, you were right; I put a stupid book before our friendship and I almost paid the price. I nearly lost you tonight and all I could think about on the way over here was how that stupid goddamned book cost me my best friend."

"Greg I…" She tried to speak but he silenced her by covering her lips with his right index finger.

"No, let me finish. I couldn't care if that book never gets finished as long as we can still go for pizza after shifts and have movie nights once a month. You mean more to me that book ever will and I am not gonna lose you because of it. Can you forgive me?" She pretended to be thinking about it but Greg got worried that she wouldn't. "Ok, will you forgive me if I burn it…the book I mean?" She laughed and he looked at her confused.

"Course I forgive you, you moron." He laughed and she leaned forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on to him as if her life depended on it. "I am sorry though, for slapping you." He told her that it was ok but didn't pull away from her. Eventually they pulled apart and she jumped down off the counter then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

An hour and a half later, Greg was laid on the sofa and Lexxi lay on top of him. He looked down at her and realised that she was asleep. "Lex?" He gave a soft chuckle and managed to slide out from underneath her. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, then pulled back the bedcovers and laid her on the bed. "Night baby, sleep tight." He covered her up and tucked her in then kissed her forehead and walked back out into the living room. He walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars, leaning against the railing and feeling the cool metal through his shirt. He didn't know how long he was stood there for but he was startled out of his trance when he heard a soft voice.

"Greg, what are you doing out here?" She was leaning on the doorframe and looking at him, confusion written on her face.

"Thinking, sorry if I woke you." He smiled at her and she walked out onto the balcony, mirroring his position and shivering slightly as the cool metal connected with her skin.

"You didn't, I woke up and you weren't there." Her voice wasn't accusatory, just concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thought you might be more comfortable in bed." She smiled and gave a small nod. "You alright, tonight must have taken it out of you?" She nodded and told him that she'd be fine.

"You're thinking about the book, aren't you?" He looked at her with a sad and helpless expression. "It's ok and I know how important it is to you, we'll just put off pizza until it's finished."

He shook his head and she laughed when he complained that he'd just given himself whiplash. "No, I don't deserve a friend like you but for some crazy reason, you put up with me. Tomorrow night…"

"I'm working late." He continued regardless of her statement.

"Grissom has given you the night off and we are going to go for pizza then go back to my place and watch a movie and have popcorn fights and make fun of Hodges until you can't breath and…" He was starting to run out of breath so she put him out of his misery by continuing for him.

"I hyperventilate and you panic and perform the Heimlich Manoeuvre, even though that won't help. Then I'll fall asleep and wake up in the bathtub with a dodgy French moustache drawn on me in the eyeliner pencil you found in my bag. You'd think I'd know better but it happens every time." She trailed off, tears of laughter rolling down her face and Greg doubled over as he laughed at the memory of her horrified screams when she had woken up and seen it.

"Come on, it was funny." She agreed and then reminded him of the time she painted his toenails rainbow coloured while he was asleep. "Yeah, we are so the most mature members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab." She agreed and he vowed that never again was he going to let Lexxi Seymour come in second to anything. "Listen, I'd better get going but tomorrow I am taking you out for pizza. It's gonna be me and you…no talking about books or the history of various casinos in Vegas…I promise."

"Greg it's late and I have a spare room, you could get your overnight bag outta the car and stay here if you want." He asked her if she was sure and told her that he wouldn't want to impose. "You won't be imposing; it's no trouble at all…besides I'm glad to have my Greg back." He smiled at her and told her that he would be back in a second; he was just taking a trip to the car. He left the apartment, leaving her on the balcony; her elbows on the railing and her chin on her hands.

She was still staring out at the sky when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What ya thinkin' 'bout?" She tilted her head slightly, resting it against his.

"Our friendship, we've been through so much together." He laughed and she raised her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"You said we've been though a lot."

She really didn't see where this was going. "And…?"

"We've been through almost everything together." She covered his arms with hers around her waist. He was right but there was nobody else she would rather go through everything with. Greg was sweet, witty, a little strange but so was she, understanding, dependable and so damn cute.

"I wanna help you finish your book." Her request took him by surprise and he tightened his arms slightly around her.

"Lex baby, I told you it doesn't matter to me…you're the most important thing in my life, not a load of pieces of paper stuck together." She knew he was being sincere which was why she wanted to help him.

"I know but you've always been there for me; even when my ideas have been stupid, you've backed me up. Now it's my turn to be here for you, I wanna help you with it." She relaxed into his arms and he turned his face and quickly kissed her cheek.

"You don't have to." He stared out at the sky, wondering which star had made him lucky enough to find a best friend like Lexxi Seymour.

"I know, I want to help you with it. Think about it, it'd be fun and that way we could still spend time together."

"Thank you, you really are the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for." He kissed her shoulder then rested his chin on it again.

"Shut up you soppy sod." He laughed and then sighed a contented sigh.

"Thanks and I would love your help. I didn't know you knew anything about the history of Vegas."

"I don't, I'll look it up on the internet." He laughed again and she lightly elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah laugh it up…at least I'm not offering to take Catherine's mom out to get information. You're such a loser Greg."

"Well what does that make you?" He joked.

"You're ticket to success." He said nothing and she pulled away from him. "Come on, I'll set the guest room up for you." He obediently followed her back inside and she locked the balcony doors. "Did you lock my front door?"

"Yeah, we're all locked up for the night…oh God I sound like my nana." She laughed and called him a momma's boy as he corrected her and said he was a grand-momma's boy.

"Whatever. You know if the book is published?"

"Yeah?" His voice was wary and she looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Can I have my name put on it too?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He smiled to himself. "Greg Sanders and Lexxi Seymour, it has a pretty nice ring to it."

She laughed and he asked her what was so funny. "You mean Lexxi Seymour and Greg Sanders."

"I don't think I do."

"Yes you do, you just weren't thinking straight."

"I never think straight, I definitely meant what I said."

"We'll see Greg, we'll see."

Lexxi smirked, she definitely had her Greg back alright but she wouldn't change him for the world. As she helped him put the sheets on the bed, she realised that their friendship was that little bit stronger than it had been before because when she had needed him, he had been willing to drop everything for her. Their friendship was stronger than some gave them credit for and in the end, as long as they had each other they knew that they would be just fine. Nothing could come between them now, not books, not people and certainly not random guys…or in Greg's case, girls…in bars. Their friendship would last the duration, Lexxi would make sure of that and Greg would make sure that he never let her feel like second best ever again.

Finis

XxxoxxX

A/N: Well thanks for reading. I started writing this story about a month ago maybe but forgot about. When I was checking all my fics the other day I realised I hadn't finished it so thought I'd do it while I had some spare time. Anyway, here is the finished thing so please review and tell me what you think; all constructive criticism is welcomed.

XxxoxxX

"The only unsinkable ship is friendship."

Jeff Sczpanski

"A friend is one who walks in when others walk out"

Walter Winchell

"To the world you are someone, but to someone you are the world."

Unknown


End file.
